super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Phillips
Trevor Philips is the tritagonist of Grand Theft Auto V. Background/History The history about Trevor is that he has a very dark and troubled background even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society. Besides that, he suffered numerous social problems; He grew up with a physically abusive father and an emotionally abusive mother. The first thing he found that he was good at and that he enjoyed was piloting. But was piloting at some point in the late 80s - early 90s, Trevor entered the military as a pilot and retired in the early 2000s (by this time he'd be in his early 30s, by which point a soldier is too old for service). Somewhere in the early 2000s, Trevor met Michael. Both men realized that they had a flare for robbery so Trevor decided to join Michael on heist jobs. Both became majorly successful in several heist jobs. At some point in time both men had a falling out, causing a major rift in their friendship, (some believe that it was Michael's deal with the FIB that caused said rift). Personality Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychotic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, sociopathic and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages - in the second trailer he smashed an unknown person's head into a bar counter and was then seen setting a house on fire and walking out of the area without a care in sight. He does everything in an awful and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and will never show hypocrisy and he will also have his own charm along with his own principals (his principals being different from Michael's). He also shows extreme care for Micheal's family (even shouting at Lazlo-a famous celebrity-that he would rip his skin off). But, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he and as bad as he seems, but is still too horrible and terrible to be a hero kind. Something Sensible (Option A/Ending A/Kill Trevor) In the game's final mission, the player chooses to kill Trevor. In this ending, In this ending, Franklin agrees to eliminate Trevor. He later sets up a meeting with Trevor. Franklin begins discussing the problems they are facing, but Trevor thinks this is about Michael and laments how he had been backstabbing towards him, then Franklin pulls a gun on him, saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Trevor, feeling betrayed again, then drives away in his truck and Franklin then chases him on the highway. During the high-speed chase, Franklin calls Michael for help. Michael then appears with his car and destroys Trevor's truck and he gets stuck under a gasoline truck. The game gives you a decision to finish off Trevor or let Trevor die off. If you shoot the gas truck, it sets the gas trail on fire, burning him alive. The gas tank short explodes afterwords. If you don't shoot him, Michael will shoot him, causing Trevor to burn to death. Michael and Franklin reflect on their journey and go their separate ways. Michael still considers Franklin as a close friend of his, but Trevor's death has affected him deeply and says he needs time from Franklin. After the credits, the player can only choose to play as Franklin and Michael, and Trevor's cut of the Union Depository bank job is split between them. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bad